TLOU: Unconventional Valentine's day
by Carl Solo
Summary: Joel and Ellie are living now in Jackson County, the town that his brother and wife create for people that want to live in this world in peace. Now that Ellie is 18 years old, she found a new love in Joel. When the town decides to do Valentine's day party, Ellie and other go out of town for a scavenger trip. But things don't go the way they wanted. This is an Ellie/Joel paring.
1. Chapter 1 Part-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog.**

**Warning: This story contains adult material; like sex and violence. Also as the story is a Joel/Ellie paring, it also contains a different edge relationship, but Ellie is 18 so she is an adult. Anyway if you don't like them like that don't read it, if you do I hope you like it.**

**A/N: Hello, here is another holiday fic. Is not as romantic as I wished, but I get carried away and add some action and drama there. Also, have a sex part so let me put some warning on that. As this goes too long too, I have to divide into two parts. So here is going to be the first part and February 14, is going to be the second part. Also, I want to LYK, that this is going to be my first story without someone helping me with the editing part. As this person can't help me now, I have to use a grammar correction program. I know that this is not going to clean it all. So I hope that it does enough for you understand the story. So sorry for any mistake, that the story can have. I doing my best to make it clear enough and English is no my native languish. So I hope that you like it. Like always, the people that write stories here like to hear the opinion of the readers, so be free to review the story or make any comment, good or bad. So thank you for your support and I hope that this story is good enough.**

* * *

** Unconventional Valentine's day! **

**Part -1**

Uff... uff...uff...uff Ellie was paying for air while she was running in a dark corridor. _How this day gets to fuck up like this...?_ Ellie was trying to escape from a few infected that was running behind her. Ellie kills a few of them until her gun goes out of bullets. After that, she has to run to save herself. Where is the fucking exit?... uff… uff… Ellie stops in a corner, trying to get some air on her lungs. She was on the second floor and after trying the stair full of infected people, she tries to find another way out. _This old building looks like a fucking labyrinth with no end. I can't believe that this is happening to me. Why I didn't stay home and wait for Joel to come from work and have a wonderful day. Probably having some sex too. But noooo, instead, I came here with Marian and her friends. Because she wants to explore this place and scavenger, to see if we can find something good for valentine's day. Now I have to run for my life with no idea what happened to the others. Ellie continues her running when she hears the infected coming her way. I need a way to get down to the first floooorrrr-AAAhhhh!_ Ellie was taking out of her thought when she turns in a corner of the hall and falls into a hole in the floor.

I don't have time to grab on something a soon I feel no floor under my feet. I just fall until I land on water. I think that I was lucky to be alive since it looks like I fall a way down. But even that the water cushioning my fall. I hit the floor beneath it and that hurt a lot. The water wasn't deep, but when I try to stand up, I feel a lot of pain on my side I and barely feel my legs. I look up and notice that I just fall two floors down. Ouch!... Now I can see why to hurt so much. I still hear some of the infected running up there, so I start to move away from the hole in the ceiling. It seems that they don't know where I go, so that is good for now. What wasn't good was the pain I feel inside, so I needed a dry place to check if I have a serious wound. I turn my flashlight on and start to look around, try to see where I was.

The place was dark,except for some little light that comes from above the hole. After a few moments, I saw that the place looks like a room in a basement and that all the place was flooded. So I start to walk between all the garbage in there, trying to find an exit. The water was up to my waist and I was all wet now, lucky for me the building was warm enough, so it wasn't that cold. A few minutes later, I found the exit, so I start to walk towards the door. The pain was worse, when I walk so I need to check that quick. A soon I open the door, I saw another corridor, smaller and with some pipe attached to the ceiling and walls. The corridor was also flooded, so I start to walk and try to find the way up. _Okay, Ellie, you need to calm down and think_. _It has been a stair that takes to the next floor, you just need to find it. _

I start to walk on the corridor, but after a minute, I have to recline into the wall. The pain was getting worse, so I try to rest a little, I put my hand on my side to see if I have blood on it, but don't see any. _Well, that is good, but shit that still hurt… a lot. I need to find the way out of here and try to find the others. Shit, where is Joel when I need him?" _I start to walk slowly, I was holding my side to try to ease the pain. But I know that I have something broken in there, probably one or two broken ribs. I need a dry place to bandage myself up if I want to get out of here alive. place. A few minutes later, I found another door with a stair picture on the side. I opened and look inside, I saw the stair in there, but a soon I start to move up, I saw that the stair where blocked by some concrete debris. FUCK!... What else can go wrong? I yell with all my strength, as I continue watching how my only way out was blocked.

I sat in one of the steps on the stair that was up to the water. She sits down on the last step the stair have, before a big block of concrete laying on the path, blocking the rest way up. With some pain, I start to remove my backpack and put in front of me. I opened and get a bandage out of it and a gel that it was made in Jackson, to be used to ease the pain. I slowly grab the end of my t-shirt and moved it up. After that, I can see the black spot on my side where my ribs are. Shit!... this is not good, and is going to hurt… a lot. I remove me wed t-shirt up and out of me, exposing my bra, lucky for me it wasn't any of the guys here to see me. Then I grab the gel and start to pass it on the black part. Fuck! I closed my eyes in pain as the pain got stronger, but I know that when I start putting the bandage is going to hurt even more. And yeah I was right. Fuuuuck!... I scream in pain, I just hope that the infected don't hear it. It takes just a few minutes to put the bandage around my waist, and chest, and when I finish. I Grab a clean and dry shirt and put it on. After that, I recline myself to the wall behind me and close my eyes. _Shit!... what would I give, for this day to be a different one? A one where I will be in Joel's arm getting some kiss and making love to me... _My mind starts to fog out until all become dark and I pass out.

( A few days early )

"Ellie!... Ellie!... are you listen to me?... ELLIE!" yell the girl sitting on the other side of the table, at the Jackson library.

"What?... I just right here, you don't need to yell… geez!" say Ellie looking to the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, about that, but I been calling you for the last five minutes and you seem to be in fantasy land… Again!." the girl look at Ellie with some curiosity. " Anyway did you hear anything I just told you before?"

"About our job on the farm?" says Ellie answer a little distracted.

"What!... Are you kidding me?... No! I was talking about the party… geez, what is with you lately?"

"You mean about that thing Maria and Tommy want to do next week?" says Ellie with a surprised expression.

"Yes…! The Valentine's day party." the girl said enthusiastically. "So you're going with someone…?

Because I want to know who of the boys steal that hard heart of yours… no, offend."

Ellie looks at her friend for a moment, not only surprised to hear that but also a little scare. Joel and she have now a romantic relationship, but it supposes to be a secret. Not because of her, she loves him and doesn't care who likes it or not. But Joel and her talk about it, after they start to have those feelings for each other. And they decide to wait a little longer to tell people about them. Ellie is 18 now, but even that she is an adult now, Joel is worry that people going to try to break them up, just because he is older than her. And Joel doesn't want to cause any trouble with some people at Jackson or with his brother and Maria.

Ellie promises Joel that for the time been, she is not going to tell anybody about them. Ellie looks at her friend doesn't know what to say to her. A lie is the only option, or just change the subject, but she knows that doing that Marian is only going to get more suspicious. Ellie doesn't know what Marian is going to think when she finds out. Or if things are going to get worse between them if she doesn't like the idea of her and Joel be together. So maybe a little lie is not going to hurt anyone.

"So... are you going to tell me who is he or not?" asked the young girl, leaning forward with a smile on her face.

Ellie looks at the girl's face, try to come with a good lie. But she knows her and knows that she is not going to drop this. So is best to go around a little to gain some time. The girl was a year older than her and she was one of the few friends Ellie have in Jackson since she is lived there with Joel. But sometimes, Marian can be an annoying as hell. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Ellie just says to her.

"Hmmm!" the girl look at her with an exiting expression. "So you're not going to tell me, that is fine I know that you're going to tell me sooner or later. But I can't imagine who can be," The girl lean back to the chair.

"I not with any boy, so we can change the subject? Ellie moves forward to make sure that nobody is listening. "But when I found someone, you be the first one to know."

"Whatever, I know that you have someone… Anyway, you're going to the party... right?"

"I don't know… Joel told me about the valentine's day, but I don't think that he wants to go or me." Ellie leans back on her chair.

"Jesus Ellie, I know that your old man is sometimes overprotected, but he doesn't need to control you all the time," the girl look at her with more curiosity now.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He is not like that, he only cares for me a lot. So please don't talk bad about him."

"Fine!... anyway you should go. This party is going to be the best thing is going to happen here in a long time. That is the best place for a couple to get together and have a good time. "

"Well, I don't think I am going. Like I told you, Joel doesn't like that thing."

"Well, you can talk to him and invite him to the party. You two can go as a friend I guess. Valentine's day is not only for loved ones." The girl smile at her then looks around. Marian lean forward again so no one can hear her. "Look maybe you can give him a special gift… for valentine's day. To show him, how much you care for him, so that way he let you do things, without him looking over your back," the girl says in a lower voice.

Ellie starts to think on that, maybe was a good idea to give something special at Joel. But Ellie starts to get curious about why Marian continues talking about the party and gift. So Ellie tries to get information about why Marian going want to tell her with this conversation. "So you find something interesting to give to your boyfriend on valentine's day?" Ellie asked quickly.

Marian start to look around, then at Ellie. "I don't have anything yet, but some of my friends and I, are planning on going outside to explore and see what we can find… I know a place, that I saw the last time I go out with my dad, that can be good for that. So you want to come with us?"

"You mean go outside alone?… are you serious?" now Ellie was the one looking around. "You can't go outside. Tommy and Maria have told the guards to not let any minor go outside without an adult. So how the hell you're planning to get out. And that is without saying the danger that that can be."

"Well all of us are over 18, so they can't stop us if we want to get outside. We can say that we're going to hunt or something like that. Beside… where is your sense of a venture?"

"Get kill out there, is not an adventure." Say Ellie quickly.

"We're not going to get killed, we don't even going that far, just a few miles up north of here. Besides if you and your old man, survive out there for almost a year when you were only fourteen. So I think that we would be fine."

"That was a different situation. We're out there in a miss-" Ellie stop at that. The people of Jackson, don't know their story so is better to keep it that way. "We almost got kill, a few time, and we're not out there on a trip, to find things just for the fun of it"

"Oh… C'mon we're all adult and good with guns. we can take care of ourselves," the girl says in a lower voice. "Look I saw a resort or something like that, up north the last time I go out with my dad hunting group. So we're going there, to check the place up. Is going to be a quick trip."

Ellie looks at her with some concern. "I don't think, this is a good idea. Even if we get out something can go wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong… we only going to be out a few hours, then go back here." the girl took Ellie hands on hers and give her a desperate expression. "C'mon Ellie, we can use your help. You're the one with more experience here, is going to be better for us, if you come with us… what you say?"

Ellie looks at her, then she lowered her head. "I don't know… I have to think about it."

"Okay, but don't take to long, we're going out in two days."

"Okay, I let you know later." the girl smile at her then get up from the chair and start to walk away. Ellie has to think about, she wants to give Joel something special, and maybe this trip can help with that.

After Marian goes out of the library, Ellie stays for a while longer, thinking on what to do. Then she goes out too and goes back to her house. On the way home, she starts to think about what Joel would like for valentine's day. As this is a new experience for her, she wasn't sure what they can do that day. _Marian told me, to go to the party, but go there as a couple is not an option right now. But maybe we can still go as a friend, but I don't know if that is going to feel weird. Yeah, Joel explains to me how all that work back in the old days: how people get all romantic, go to dinner with their loved ones or go to the movies, things like that. He also says about some people like to give a gift to each other, like chocolate or flower. He doesn't say much about the intimate part, but I can guess that they have a lot of sex day. Well, Maria says that people just go to places and have a good time. But I know that she means sex and I will love to do that part. Joel can be romantic when he wants, and I can tell you, that he is great in bed. _

Ellie was taken out of her line of thinking when she saw some light in one of the windows of their hose. So that means Joel was home. She smiles at that and ran the rest of the way to the house. As it was February, it was cold some time in Jackson. Not much snow now but the temperature still goes low sometimes. So to be inside the warm house, sound like a good idea right now. A soon Ellie arrives at the front of the house, she opens the door and gets inside. She starts to take her glob and hat off and put them on a small table they have close to the door. They don't have much furniture in their house, but it was good to have a place, that they can call home. And be together, is the best thing that happens to her.

"Ellie is that you?" Ellie hears Joel asking from inside the kitchen.

Hear his voice, after don't see him all day, feel so good. After all this time, Joel still put a smile on her face and warm her heart. "Yes Joel, is me," Ellie answer while she takes her winter coat and put it on the table too. "You came early today, did Tommy don't give you extra work this time?" Ellie asked a soon she enter the kitchen and saw Joel in front of the stove cooking dinner.

Joel was cutting some vegetable and put them on a cooking pot. "No, he didn't. But Maria wants us to help her with the public center, for Valentine's day party next week." he turns his head and looks at her. "Anyway... For that reason, Tommy gives us the rest of the afternoon so we can have some rest. Because we need to be there first thing in the morning." says Joel turning his head around and continue working on the food.

Ellie Look at Joel for a moment and smile. _Maybe I can play a little since he is here early_. Ellie walks toward him and embraces him from behind, putting her head on his shoulder. "Hmmm!.. what smells so good in here?" Ellie says in a sexy tone.

Joel smiles a little. "Is only deer stew, but I glad that you like it, "answered Joel while trying to keep his concentration on his cooking. But was a little difficult with Ellie breading on his neck?

Ellie some time, like to torturing him, with her sexy talk and touching. So she starts to move her hand around his body in a sexy way. "I was talking about you… but the food smells good too." she starts to kiss his neck. "Hmmm!... Ohhhh! Joel... you tasted so delicious that it makes me so hungry for other things too." Ellie continues until her hand finally get to her goal and touch Joel dick through his pants. Even over his pants, Ellie can feel the hardiness starting to form down there. "Hmmm!... I can feel... that he is hungry too." Say Ellie moving her hand up and down while touching his dick.

Joel doesn't know what to de with Ellie some time, but he let her continue. "Jesus girl you don't need to… Aaaahhhh!... stop that, I need to finish… cooking…" says Joel with his eyes closed and enjoying Ellie sexy move.

"Food sounds good, but I want a little dessert before is done." Say Ellie in a lower tone, while she sucking Joel's ear. C'mon big guy… I want you to put your dirty hand all over my body… and that dick of you inside me." That makes Joel open his eyes and enter Ellie's sexy the game.

Joel quickly grabs the hand that Ellie was used to touching his dick and turn around and face her. "Oh, so you want the dessert first hmmm!... and if you want to play too, I can do that." Joel moves his hand behind Ellie and grabs her ass, pulling her close to him. Then he lowers his head and takes her lips with his. The kiss starts slow but quickly move to a more intense one. Ellie moves her hand on Joel's head and starts to play with his hair. Joel makes a stronger grab on her butt, while he forces his tongue inside her mouth.

Ellie like when he gets more aggressive on her, because most of the time, she is the one that has to start things up. _Is not like he doesn't love to be intimate with me… no let face, he loves to fuck me up good and I can say that he is great on that. He makes me feel so loved, but sometimes I think that the age thing, make him feel like he is taking advantage of me. When the reality is nothing like that. I love him and I just wanted to make him feel like all this is okay. That he doesn't need to feel bad, because he thinks that he is too old for me. I like to let him know, how happy he made me feel. "_Aaahhh!" a moan escaped Ellie's mouth interrupted her thought. Then she fell Joel hands, moving lower on her legs and grab them to pull her up. Ellie crosses her legs behind Joel back, as he starts to walk toward the dinner table.

Joel landed Ellie on the top of the dinner table, but stay on top of her. They continue their desperate kissing. While they continue with the kissing part. Joel moves one hand to grab one of her legs up, while Joel presses himself to Ellie body. His hard dick was touching her pussy, and even with their clothes on, Ellie can feel his hardiness, when Joel start to move up and down on top of her.

"Ahhhh!... Joel that feel so good… but can be better we have less clothes-Ahhh!... fuuuck!" Joel doesn't let Ellie finish, by grabbing one of her breasts and pinch her nipple. Even with her t-shirt on, she can feel the pressure on it, and it feels so good. Joel moves his head to her neck and starts sucking the part where her vein is. Knowing that he is going to leave a mark there, that she needs to cover it later. After a few minutes of that, Joel stop and move up, letting Ellie on the top of the table gasping for air. After a moment, she opens her eyes and looks at him with a disappointing expression. "Why did you stop?"

Joel just smiles at her. "Are you sure you want to do this in here... on the kitchen table?" he asked. We're going to have dinner on it later you know." He doesn't want to stop now, but he is not sure if doing this outside the bedroom, is going to be a good idea. He doesn't want to be found having sex with Ellie in the kitchen, by an uninvited visitor.

Ellie looks at him and smile. She knows that this is a risk that Joel doesn't like to take. But she needs him right now. So she decided to continue with the game. "Joel I don't care if your brother comes in and find you fucking me in the kitchen, the couch or any place I want you to fuck me. He can watch if he wants to. But you're going to take those pant off and fuck me right now." She says in an ordering tone and tries to stay serious about it.

Joel left out a little laugh. "You like to be a little bossy sometimes are you?" He moves his hands and starts to take out Ellie pants. "But I have to remind you, that I'm the boss around here."

"Ohhhh!... you're want to play that card Hmmm…? Okay… well maybe be a bad girl… so why you don't punish me?" She tries to play her part but started to giggle, while Joel was pulling her pants and underwear off, letting her only on her t-shirt.

"Well, with that mouth of you, I think you do," Joel smile at her and start to take his own pant and underwear off. A soon he does, he grab Ellie's legs and move them up and spread them. He moves closer and put his hard dick on top of her pusy. He look at her pubic hair, she doesn't have much there, but Joel thinks that she looks sexy. Ellie looks at him pleading for him to start, but Joel is going to enjoy torturing her a little. So he starts to move his dick, but not go in. He starts slow, to make Ellie feel the sensation, but don't let her go to far.

After a few minutes with that, he can hear Ellie moan. He can see how she move her hands and try to make Joel move inside her. But Joel is not finishing with her yet. She wants to play, so he is going to play hard. After a few more minutes he moves away and flips her over on the table. So that way her legs were now out of the table touching the floor, and her ass was in front of him. "You know what happens to girls that talk back to their elders right?" Joel says spanking her butt check.

Ellie closes her eyes, enjoin the sensation. "Ohhh... Yesss!… I have been a bad girl... I need to be punished," Ellie says in a sexy voice. And her answer was another spank from Joel.

After giving her a few more spanking. Joel moves his body on top of her, pressing his dick on her ass. Then he moves his head close to hers ers and whisper. "_And what you think you punishing most be?"_ Ellie love when Joel agreed to play some game with her, just for foreplay. Joel maybe is way older than her, but she loves him with all her heart. Also, she admires the way Joel do the thing, just to please her and make sure that she gets the best experience in life, including the sex part.

"Ohhh… I have been so bad, that I deserve to be fucked until I pass out." Ellie answer in a lower voice.

"Oh is that so!" said Joel, press himself more on her. "Ohh that sounds good, but I don't think that that is a good punishment for you." he moves away from her and grab her legs and spread them a little. "But maybe I can think in something else. But in the meantime, let's just start with this."

Joel grabs her by the waist, with his two hands. Then he pressed his hard dick on her entrance and start to rub it again but not penetration. He does it slowly, just to tease her a little. Ellie tries to get up of the table to protest, but Joel pushes her back down and told her that all that was part of her punishment. After a few minutes Joel moves away from her, but before Ellie can say something he moves back in and enters her faster. Ellie was not prepared for that, so another moan escaped her mouth, at the sensation of Joel big cook inside her finally.

"Ahhh!... fuck!" moan Ellie louder, as Joel continue thrusting inside her. Ellie was with her eyes close, she continues moaning while Joel tries to find a rhythm. Joel gives her a few spanks while he continues, after a few minutes he finds a good rhythm, that not going to make him came to fast. He can hear Ellie gasping for air as he continues working on her. He leans forward on her back pressing her to the table, with one hand and uses the other one to spank her on the butt cheek.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl?" Joel asked as he continues spanking her while he continues to thrust into her. Ellie tries to answer but lost her speak, when Joel start to move faster. "Ohhhh… Fuck!... yesss!" she starts to say on pure ecstasy. Joel knows that she was getting close, so he decides that the best punishment for her, was not let her have her orgasm. At least not for now. So before she does, he moves out of her and comes on the top of her ass. "Ahrrrr!"

Both of them was gasping for air, as they heart where betting faster. Joel at least has his seed over Ellie butt, but Ellie was on the table frustrated. After she recovers a few minutes later and calming down enough to speak. Ellie turns her head and looks at Joel with an annoyed expression. "Joel!... what the hell?... why did you stop?... I do not even have time to come yet."

Joel only smiles at her, and start to pull his pant up. "I told you, that you're going to be punished remember?" He says while he finishes with his pant and looks at her with his arms cross.

"What!" she flips around and moves off the table. "Are you fucking kidding me?... you just came on my back and you're going to let me like that?" She said with a furious tone.

"Well, you were the one, that want to play remember?" he says moving back to the stove. "Besides I need to finish dinner and you need to take a bath."

"Ohhh… no, no, no… game or not. You going to finish what you started. Now come back here, take your pants off and finish." she starts to move close to him, while she starts to take her t-shirt off, but stop when someone starts to knock at the front door. "Shit!... Noooo!... not now." Ellie says in a lower voice.

"Joel are you there…?... I know you're, I can hear voices." Joel and Ellie look at the door a soon they hear Tommy voice. Tommy tries to open the door, but it was locked. "Joel what is going on… open the door, I need to talk to you."

Joel starts to panic in the kitchen. He quickly grabs Ellie clothes that were on the floor and throw them at her. "Go up, quick!" said Joel in a lower voice as he pushes her up the stair. Ellie starts to giggle as Joel continue pushing her toward the stair and she was still naked. It was a little funny to see Joel like that. And even that Ellie was a little mad at him because she doesn't get her orgasm. It was a good payback, to watch Joel move so fast and embarrassing.

Ellie turns her head to look at him. "We're not finishing yet with this," she says to try to sound serious. "But I will go and take a shower, while you speak with your brother."

"Yeah, yeah… we can talk about that later… now please go up please!."

"You're lucky that I lock the door." Joel looks at her but continues to push her up.

"Yeah… now go!"

"Joel!... what is going on," Tommy tries to open the door again.

Joel turns his head and looks at the door. "Yes… I coming!"

"Sure he does…" she say with a smile on her face.

"Ellie!"

"Okay…I going, I going," she finally says after arriving at the second floor. But before she goes to her room, she turns and looks at Joel. "You're going to make it up to me mister and have to be good." and with that, she moves and enter her room.

Joel let go a breath and walk toward the door. When he finally arrives there, he opened. "Hey little brother what I can do for you?" asked Joel calmly.

Tommy looks at him, with a suspicious expression. "What was all that noise I hear… what you're doing?... and why the door was locked?"

**To be continued… in Part- 2**


	2. Chapter 2 Part-2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog.**

**A/N: Here is the second part of this story. As I said before it supposes to be short and something romantic. But as always things don't go the way it supposes to be. I don't know if that affected how many people read it. But I want to thanks the one it does. Also, I want to thanks the few people that always support my work, even if is not that good. I'm not a writer and even that by now I write a few, I still don't know how to make them, so more people read them. But again, I want to thanks the few ones that left a review, follow and favorite. That means a lot to me. Sorry, for any mistakes on the grammar or spelling. As I don't have a beta or the person that was helping me with that. I using a program to help me now, but I don't know if it correcting all.**

**Also, I want to let it know to the people that were reading the Cabin series, that I work on the last part of the series and I will try to start posting the second week of March.**

**Thanks for reading my story and I wish a happy Valentine's Day to everyone.**

* * *

**Unconventional Valentine's Day Part-2**

Tommy walks inside the house passing beside Joel and stopping at the living room. "Where is Ellie? I hear her and Joel arguing or something. Everything is alright? " asked Tommy looking around.

Joel rolled his eyes, then he closed the door. "Yeah… go in please little brother." And for your information, I still don't trust people here, so I like to lock the door just in case." Joel moves to the living room and stops beside Tommy. "And about your other question. Ellie and I just were talking, then she goes upstairs to take a shower." Tommy looks at Joel, with some suspicious, but he needs to talk to him about something, so he will leave that for another day.

"Okay... that is good because I need to talk to you about something and I don't want anybody to know yet." Tommy takes a look at the second floor, just to make sure that Ellie was not on the top of the stair listening. After a moment he hears water running up a stair, so he walks toward the kitchen, pulls one chair of the kitchen table and sits down.

Joel Look upstair the at the kitchen, thinking on what his brother wants to talk about. He is not sure what Tommy hear exactly, so he is hoping that his little brother was not in the door, when Ellie and him where in the kitchen. So Joel walks to the kitchen and looks at his brother. "So what bring you here brother. Because I don't think that you come here to give us a social visit."

Tommy looks at him for a moment, try to find the way to say what he came to say. "Like I said I need to talk to you about something… I need advice from you."

Now Joel was surprised. Because his brother never asks him for advice. "Okay…" he moves close to the table, grabs a chair and sits down in front of his brother. "Now I am very surprised. So tell me, little brother, what you need from me?"

( a few hours later )

After Ellie finish her shower, she can hear Joel and Tommy talking on the kitchen. She hoped that their secret doesn't come out and Tommy is asking Joel to leave Jackson. That was a conversation she doesn't want to hear, so she stays in her room. She was still a little mad at Joel because he didn't let her finished her orgasm, so she needs to talk with Joel about that.

After Tommy go, Ellie goes down to see if dinner was ready and lucky for her it was. During dinner, they don't talk about the sex game that they have early. Ellie was too tired to do something about that, so she goes to the living room sit on the couch and put a movie. After Joel finish in the kitchen, he comes and sits beside her. Ellie was curious about what Tommy want with Joel so she starts to ask him. "Hey what Tommy and you talk about?" She asked casually as she snuggling in.

A soon Joel hears her question he get little tens. He doesn't like to lie to Ellie unless he really has to. But he promises his brother that he is not going to say anything, of what they talk about. So he just pulls Ellie closer and kisses her on the head. "Oh, it was nothing important, just a few things about the job we need to do for the valentine's day party."

Ellie opens her eyes wilder a soon she hear about the party. So she moves away from Joel and looks at him. "Oh… speaking about the party… are we going?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "Why you want to go there? I don't see any romantic on that. It just a party that Maria wants to do for a few people." Joel turns his head and continues watching the movie.

Ellie smile drop. She knows that Joel doesn't like much be around people. He prefers to be alone with her, and even that is a good thing, she never been in a party like that before. "Yeah, I know... But that sound really romantic." she gets out of the couch and starts to talk in front of Joel. "I mean, you told me, that in valentine's day, people like to do things. You know: like a romantic dinner, go to movies or go dancing… oh, we can definitely dance there. I don't know how to do it… but you can teach me. Like you did with the swim or the guitar... Or maybe we can-"

Joel put her hand up, to stop her before she continues talking all night long. "Hold your horses for a second, will you." He moves forward and grabs her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I say a lot of things, but you really think that is going to be good to go there with all those people? I know that Tommy and Maria want to revive some of the old traditions. But what we're going to do there, nobody can know about us… so it can get weird."

Ellie pulls herself away from him. "I know Joel… but sometimes I just want that people know how much we love each other. So that way, I can hold your hand in the street or kiss you. I know that you don't want to tell, but maybe people accept us."

Joel grabs her hand again and pull her back to the couch and hug her. "I know kiddo, I know that you want people to be okay with us, but we need time to make people understand."

"I don't know what is the problem, I'm an adult now. And if I don't care about your age, why that has to matter to other people."

He put his two hands on her face and kiss her. "Don't worry baby, we don't need to go to a public dance to do something special for us. We can do our own romantic night by ourself."

Ellie looks at him and smile. "Really!... you want to do something romantic for valentine's day?"

"Sure… we put some music and dance. We can have a romantic dinner too if y-"

"And have sex!... yeah definitely we're going to have some sex. And don't say no, because you owe me." Ellie quickly punches him in the arm and start giggle.

Joel laughs a little on that too. He like when Ellie got a little bossy at him sometime. "Don't worry you're going to have the best valentine's day ever… I promise."

"Oh Joel you're, you are very romantic, when you want too," she moves close at him and kisses him on the mouth.

( Two days later )

Ellie was glad that Joel needs to go to work early. So she parking what she needs and decide to go with Marian on the trip. She thought that is going to be cool if she found something for Joel.

After she goes out of the house she walks toward some abandoned houses, were Marian and the other they were going to meet. When Ellie arrive there, Marian introduce the other to Ellie since Ellie only know scout from work. After that, the five young people walk to the north gate and try to convince the guy there to let them out. After Marian uses Lucy, the other girl she invited to go with them. To convince the young guy that was guarded the north gate. The five young adults were walking in the woods at the direction of the vacation resort.

"I can't believe how you use Lucy to fool that guy to let us out without calling Tommy security for confirmation. Says one of the boy name Brian. The boy is 18 and he is a friend of Scott, the other boy of the group and he is 19.

"Yeah, I can't either. Make me give him a date, no was part of the plan. And if someone finds out we were in real trouble." added Lucy to the comment. Lucy is 17 years old and is the younger of the group.

Marian was walking with Ellie in front of the group since she was the only one to know where the place was. A soon Marian hear the comment, she turns her head and looks at the other three. "No offense Lucy, but it was the only way to convince him," she says looking at the girl direction. And about someone finding out, don't worry, will be back before someone notice that we're not in Jackson." Marian turn her head back to the front and continue walking.

"No feel so bad Lucy, I think he like you. So you doing him a favor, he doesn't talk to girls much so is going to be a good experience for both of you. I don't know maybe you can give him a blow-ouch!... that hurt!" Scout starts to say but stop when Lucy punching him in the arm.

"Shut up Scott!... I not going to do any of that. Even that I think he is a good looking guy. My dad is going to be mad if he finds out," Say Lucy with an irritated voice. They continue waking without says anything for a few minutes. They follow Marion on a path that she said would take them to the place.

Ellie was walking beside Marian, not sure if all this was a good idea. Get out of town without anybody know was already a bad idea. And Even that Marian introduce her to the others, she doesn't really know them. Marian was the only one that was her friend, so if something happens she doesn't know if she can trust the rest. "How far is this place is?" Ellie asked, try to make conversation.

"I think is not far, maybe one more hour until the bridge and one more after we cross it," answers the Marian looking at her.

"What!... you didn't say that it was so far... we already be walking like an hour and my feet are starting to hurt I already," said Lucy from behind. I don't know why we don't bring the horses, that way we could be there faster."

Marian Stop and turn to look at her. "Are kidding?... horses are restricted for patrol and other town business. And if we had gone to take any, the person in charge would have started asking questions, and that would have been the end of the trip."

"Yeah Lucy, Marian is right, they will start to ask us a lot of question and report it to Tommy or another adult. Besides why you're protesting, you're the one that wants to come with us, so stop whining and keep walking," says Brian moving away from her and continue walking. The rest of the group, start walking again.

Scott starts to walk behind Marian and Ellie. "So… Marian how you know about this place? Because we're living in Jackson for more than 8 years and I never hear any of the adults mentions that place."

"Yeah!... and Maria are been here longer than anyone, and I bet that they most check all this area before. So is probably that that place was scavenger a long time ago," Say Brian for behind Scott.

Marian turns her head to look at them. "Look I don't know if people of Jackson was there before we all came to life in Jackson. But I can tell you that nobody is been there in years. Because my dad works with the hunting group and he never mentions that place." She turns her head again and keeps walking. They walk for one more hour until they arrive at an old bridge. They all stop in front of the bridge and start to look at it. The bridge was made in iron and was constructed to cross to the other side of the cliff a long time ago. The thing was half cover with some weed and some part were broken. They saw a few rusty cars on the road that takes to the bridge and a few more on it, they also were cover with weed.

Scott walk closes the start of the bridge, to have a better look. "Are you sure thing is secure?... it looks like is going to fall down in any moment," he asked while looking at the bottom of the cliff. "And is a long way down."

Marian starts to walk and climb over a few cars to get on the bridge. "Well it looks safe enough to me." after a few meters on it, she turns to look at the others. "C'mon we need to get there before noon if we want to get back to Jackson before nightfall." The rest look at each other, then start to move and follow her. Ellie was the last one to go into the bridge. Marian told her that all of them bring a weapon and know how to shot. But Ellie starts to get worried. She is been outside with Joel for almost a year, and she knows that bad thing can happen any time. Out here they're not alone, they are other people too, and not only infected but crazy people too. Some bad memories start to get on Ellie's mind, memories that she doesn't want to experience again.

After they cross the bridge, they continue walking on the road, and an hour later, they saw the building and walls of the abandoned resort. "Hey look, we're here…. We made it," Say Marian before start to run to get close to the place.

Soon they get to the main gate of the place, they saw that the place was barricaded a long time ago. Probably by the people that were here before. Maybe to protect the place against infected or bandit.

Ellie moves closer and starts to look at the wall. "I don't like this. This place looks like it was attacked, and we don't know if are still people in there or infected."

"Can you stop worrying, I don't think that someone still living in here. The place looks like it was abandoned a long time ago." Marian starts to walk around looking for a way in. "The main gate is totally blocked, so let see if we can find another way in."

Lucy moves close to Ellie, while Scott and Brian go to help Marian. "What you think Ellie... Do you think, this is a good idea?" she asked with a worry expression.

"I start to think that we should stay at home. This place doesn't look secure to me. So be prepared for anything okay-" Ellie look to the side when she hears Marian yelling.

"Hey!... I found a way in… there is a hole on the wall over here," She quickly goes in with Scott behind her. Ellie and the rest go in after them. After they move through the front yard they start to look around. "Jesus this place look like a war zone," as they walk in, they see some dead bodies, somewhere burn and others were just shot to death. They're some small barricade, that also where burn it out. They all took their gun out and continue walking toward the front door. There it was another barricade with some dead bodies on top of it. Some of them were decapitated and other where half burnout. Lucy turns her head and runs toward some bushes that were close and throw up. The rest stop in the entrance and look at her, then at Marian.

"It looks like some infected attack this place," said Scott getting close to one of the dead body.

Ellie moves close to him. "Yeah it looks like it, but I bet that the infected don't make that hole in the wall." Ellie moves away and moves close to Marian. "Look this place doesn't look secure. Even if this happen a long time ago, it can be still some infected inside. So is going to be better if we get out of here before something bad happen."

"Look, Ellie, we're already here okay. I don't think that infected people, can be here all this time. But if we find some, I think the five of us can handle it." Say Marian looking at the rest of the group.

Lucy comes close to the group after she finished throwing up. "Ellie is right, let get out of here. Try to find anything in here, is not worth the risk."

"Look we want to come here to try to find something useful, and I not going back empty handed. So if all of you want to stay here or go back go ahead,"

Marian take out her flashlight and start to walk through the broken door and go inside. The other look at each other. We can't let her go alone there, so is better to get this over with." say, Scott, then he starts to walk in. Ellie and the other, go in too. The Place was a four-floor building, but go long way to the side. Ellie doesn't like places like this, but she can't let her friend go alone.

The five of them where now in the lobby of the old hotel, so Ellie take control of the group now. "Okay Marian we're going to help you check this place, but only the first floor okay. And if we don't find anything that we can carry back, we get out of here… is that clear?" Ellie looks at all of them, waiting for an answer. The rest look at each other and even Marian have a surprise expression. But after a moment all of them agreed. "Okay good… now keep your guns out and turn on your flashlight. Stay close to me and do what I say and all is going to be fine." The group starts to walk around and started to check the place. Ellie starting to get a bad feeling about this. Yeah, she wanted to find something to give Joel for valentine's day. But risking they live for just find a few things, is look all wrong. And after one hour in there, she proves herself how much right she was.

After they finish with some of the room on the first floor, Marian decides to go to the second one. Ellie and Scott go after her while the other stay at the first one. Ellie found Marian in a big room, that looks like it was used for a party or something because still have some tables in there. When Scott and Ellie get close to her they notice that she was staring at something on the other side of the room. Ellie flashlight on that direction and that was when they saw the Bloater. The thing starts to attack them, launching sack of spore at them, they put their mask on and start to shot the thing. But before they kill it, a bunch of infected enter the room and they have to get away from there. As more infected show up they get separated in the confusion. After that Ellie fall into a hole and end up in the basement of the place.

(Back with Ellie in the basement)

Ellie starts to open her eyes slowly. She starts to look around and try to remember where she was. A soon she remembers, she tries to get up but the pain on her ribs still there. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she needs to find out what happened to the others. A soon Ellie was standing up, she grabs her backpack and turns on her flashlight and start to get down the stair, where she was resting. After a moment, Ellie gets out of the stair place and into the flooded basement. Ellie starts to walk in the small corridor, to try to find another way to get up. She was going to take her gun out, but remember that she was out of bullets. So she looks around and grabs a pipe that she found just in case. She starts to move slowly on the corridor, holding her side with the other hand.

After a few minutes of walking, she found another door with a picture of a stair on it. So she moves to it and tries to open, but it was tight close. She trying to force it open, but it looks like it was blocked from the other side. After trying for a few minutes, Ellie hears a splash sound coming from the room that she fell down. Then she starts to hear a particular evil sound.

Click… click… click.

"Shit!.." Ellie tries again the door but still tight close. So she starts to hit it with the pipe, but the sound starts to attract the clickers. "No, no, no… c'mon open up… please!" She hears the clickers screaming at her while they start to run towards her. So the only thing she can do was turn around, grab the pipe with her two hands and wait for them. "C'mon you fucking piece of shit, I will give you something to bite."

Even with the pain, Ellie swings the pipe to the first clicker and hit him in the head. The clicker falls down in the water but not die. So Ellie moves close to him and starts to hit him again, and again until his head blows to pieces. But her victory was short, as the other clicker jump on her and both of them fall to the flooded floor. Ellie uses the pipe to stop the clicker bite, but her head start to get under the water, and the pain on her ribs was not helping her much. Ellie tries to push the clicker back, but the thing was pushing her under, making her hard to breathe.

Even with the pain Ellie manager to push the clicker off her and get her head out of the water. Ellie tries to get up from the flooded floor, and away from the clicker, but she can't go far before the clicker attacks her again and push her against the wall. "Ahhhh!... you motherfucker," Ellie screamed as her head hit the wall behind her. The clicker tries to bite her again, but she grabs the clicker and keeps him away from her neck. Ellie starts to lose focus and start to get dizzy, but she is not going to die today. But before she can do something, Ellie hears more splashing coming from the room where the hole is. After a moment, she can hear more infected coming her way, so now she knows that does not escape from this. On that moment Ellie starts to think of Joel and how all this was a stupid idea from the begin. She feels sad because she is not going to see him again, kiss him or tell him how much she loves him.

The clicker was almost on her neck and the other infected where closer now. _Goodbye Joel, sorry it has to end like this. I wish this day never happen, and that we never have the chance- _Her though where interrupted, when she heard the door that she was trying to open before, suddenly get opened violently. Ellie quick turns her head to look at the door and saw someone step out of it, and start shooting the infected. The clicker was going to bite her, but before he does, Ellie feels the clicker be pulled away from her. The place was dark so she can't see clearly see who the person is, but she feels thankful. She hears more shooting and bodies falling to the water. After a few minutes, the shooting stop and she can hear the person walking close to her and kneel in front of her.

"Ellie!... Ellie!... are you're okay?" a familiar voice asked her while grabbing her body and pulling her for a hug.

"Joel!... is that... you?" Ellie asked with a weak voice.

"Yes, kiddo is me… shit, I thought that I was going to lose you." Says Joel hugging her tight.

"You came… you came for me!" Ellie says with a little smile on her face.

"Yes kiddo, I came for you… I always going to come for you no matter what."

"But… how?... How you know... how to find me-wait… what happen to the others?"

"Don't worry about the others Tommy and the others are taking care of them. But now I need to get you out of here… c'mon." He grabs Ellie's legs and back and start to get up with her in his arm.

"I'm sorry… Joel… I'm so sorry for… all this…I just want to find something… to show... you how much I… loooove..." Ellie words get lower and lower until she passes out in Joel's arms.

"Don't worry baby I will take you home… and everything is going to be fine." Joel takes Ellie unconscious body up the stair and out of the basement.

( A few days later )

Ellie opens her eyes slowly, try to focus her sight and see where she was. After a few moments, she notices that she was in her room. Ellie tries to get up but the pain on her side and head make her fall back to the bed. She closes her eyes for a moment trying to remember what happens and how she gets back home.

"Hey, kiddo!... are you awake?" Ellie opens her eyes and look at the door frame where she can see Joel standing there.

"Joel?… How I get back here?" Ellie asked while she watches Joel moving toward the bed and sit beside her.

"You pass out after I find you on that basement. So after we kill all the infected there, I bring you back home."

"How you find me… I don't even remember, how long I was there?

You can give thanks to that … hmmm, what was her name? Lucy... yeah I think her name was Lucy. I don't know how long you and the others were there, but it was almost night when we arrive there. But should be resting. The doctor says that you have a little concussion, two busted ribs, and a few cuts."

"Joel, I so sorry for all the trouble we caused… I know that it was wrong to go out like that. And thank you for go out there and save us." she says with a shame expression.

"Yeah, what you and the others did was stupid. But if you go missing, I will go to the end of the world, to find you." he saw Ellie look at him and smile. "You almost give me a heart attack, with that. But we don't have to talk about that now. Just concentrate on getting better okay."

Ellie looks at him ashame. Even that she goes out without him to knowing and risking her life. Joel still calm and concerned about her health. How this man can love her so much, without asking for much. She lowers her head and looks at her hand, that where bandage. "Joel, what happened to Marian and the others? Are they're okay?" She wants to know what happens to her friend, as they were separate after the blotter and infected attack them.

Joel moves one hand and put it on top of hers. "You friends are alive… they take some injuries, but they will be fine in no time. Your all were lucky to not get kill or worse, by all the infected that were on that place. Also lucky that that girl Lucy go out of there and was intelligent enough to try to come back here for help. If not where for her, it could take us longer to find where you all go."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "You're looking for us?... How you know we were out of town?" asked Ellie.

"Well, after Tommy lets us go early. I came back to the house for lunch, and when I didn't see you here, I start asking for you. After one hour of looking, I find a boy that told me that he saw you a four more, walking to the north gate early in the morning." Ellie gives him a sad expression. But Joel continues with the story. "When I arrive at the north gate, I saw a man arguing with the young kid, that was watching the gate. He was looking for his daughter too, so we make the guy if he saw you and the others. And after we convincing him to talk, he told us that you and four other go out hunting to the north direction."

Ellie looks at him with a worry expression. "You didn't hurt him right?... he just tries to help us."

"Yeah, he told us… and even if that was wrong of him, I didn't hit him, so don't worry about that. But we have to tell Tommy about what he did, so he is not be working at any gate anymore. And speaking of that, all of you are been punished for what you did. So none of you are going to the valentine's day party and after all of you recover. Maria is going to give you a lot of community work for a few months.

Ellie looks at way. "I think we deserve that. And about the party I don't want to go anyway," She says with a lower voice.

Joel looks at her and saw how sorry she feel, and looking to her injuries, it is almost broke his heart. "Yes!... you all do." Joel squeezes Ellie hands, making her look at him. "Ellie I know that you want to be treated as an adult, but go out there like that without supervision, especially mine, was stupid. You could die out there, and that could break my heart because I don't know what I do if something bad happens to you."

"I'm so sorry Joel, really. And I can tell you that that is not going to happen again. Yeah, that was a stupid thing to do." She says moving forward and gives Joel a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, for saving me." She says after the kiss.

"You don't need to thank me for that. I love you and I will give my life for you if I need to." he put his hand on the side of Ellie's face and give her another kiss. This time Ellie make sure to last longer. She almost dies, and every time she thinks on that, make her wanted to have Joel more close. When the kiss end, Joel speak again. "Now get some rest. The doctor said, that you need to be in bed for the next two weeks at least."

Ellie noodle and lay down on the bed. Joel gives her a kiss on her forehead and moves out of the bed. After that, Joel goes out of the room and come back a few minutes later with some food. While she eats, she asks him about what injury Marian, Lucy, Scott, and Brian take. He told her that Lucy was the best one of them. She only gets a few cuts on the arms. Scout get a broken arm and Brian got a serious cut in his stomach, but he was okay too. Marian got a cut on her forehead and a broken ankle. So she is not going to be dancing with her boyfriend for a while. But besides all that, they were lucky that none of them go infected or die.

( Three weeks later )

"Joel where are we going?... I thought that you didn't want me to be out of town." Say Ellie behind Joel, she was blindfolded. They go out of Jackson an hour ago, and we're riding a horse. "Also I don't get, why you put this on my eyes, I can't see anything."

"Well, that is the idea, I just have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it until we get there," says Joel making the horse moving a little faster. "Is just a little longer okay."

"Fine… but I still feel stupid."

Ah, don't worry is going to worth it, you will see." After 10 more minutes, they arrive at their destination. So Joel stops the horse and told Ellie to hold on until he gets off the horse. After he did, he helps her down and helps her walk. He makes sure that she can't see anything. "Okay, we're here, now let me help you with that." Joel starts to take out the cloth that was to cover Ellie's eyes. As Ellie starts to rub her eyes to see more clearly, she notices that they were in the edge of a cliff. "So... What you think?"

Ellie starts to look at the view. "Wow, Joel this is great… why you don't bring me here before?"

"Because I was waiting for a special occasion," Say Joel putting one arm on her shoulder.

"A special occasion? Are we're celebrating something?" Joel helps Ellie to sit on the edge of the cliff. After that, he sits beside her and holds her.

"Well is kind of is. Since you couldn't go to valentine's day party. I thought that we can have our own little party out here, just the two of us," he turns around and shows Ellie the camp that he put together in the clearance behind them. Ellie smile a soon she saw the campfire, tent and a few other things. "I know that Valentine's day was two weeks ago. And that this is not as romantic, like a dance or special dinner. But I was hoping that you will like this.

"Oh, Joel!… Like it!... Are you kidding? This is the best thing that I see ever… Oh, Joel thank you." Ellie leans toward him and kisses him on the lips. It was a little short, but lovely. "Are we going to spend the night here?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That is the main idea. We are going to have a little dinner and after that, we can watch the sunset. And I can tell you that from here it looks fantastic," Ellie give him another kiss, then she put her head on Joel's shoulder and watch the view in front of her.

After 5 minutes Joel starts to get up and pull her up with him. "C'mon let's start the dinner to eat, because I have another little surprise for you," Joel guide Ellie back to the little camp. After they get there, Ellie starts to look around and watch all the thing he brings here.

"Joel, when you have time to bring all this here?" Asked Ellie, while Joel helps her down on a blanket that was close to the fireplace.

"I came here early on the morning for that. I talk to Tommy and ask him for a horse and let him know that I was going to spend the night up here with you." Joe told her while he gets close to to the fireplace and starts the fire up. Even that was afternoon, the outside fell a little cold. After the fire was up, Joel starts to look for the thing to start cooking the dinner.

Ellie looks at him, with a surprised expression. "And he let you?... I mean he still mad at us for what happened three weeks ago." Ellie looks away and lowers her head. She still feels bad about what happened.

"Nahhh!... He is not that mad, so don't worry about it…" he says standing up and go to grab the bag with the food. "Yeah, Tommy and Maria will make sure that other kids don't do what your friends did. But they're not really mad, they were just concern for your safety, just like me and the other parents. Anyway, we're not here for that, so let's enjoy the time here... okay."

"That sounds good to me… thanks, Joel." Joel sit again and pull some snack and give one to Ellie. Then he gets out of the bag some meat and put in a span on top of the fire.

Joel goes up again and goes into the tent when he came out, he has a portable stereo in his hand. Ellie was surprised to see what he have in his hand. Ellie watches him putting a cassette on it, put it on the blanket and he the cassette bottom. Then Joel looks at her and offers Ellie his hand. "Did you like to give this old man the pleasure of a dance?" Ellie has a big smile on her face. She took his hand and let Joel pull her up.

"Oh, you're so a gentleman. I will be happy to dance with you Sr. But I warn you, that I don't know how to dance." She smiles at him again.

Joel pulls her close to him. "You don't need to worry about that, young lady. It will my pleasure to teach you, just follow my lead." As the music starts to play, Joel grabs Ellie hand and start to show her the basic. The music was for slow dancing, so that was good, for a start. He will teach her, Just like he taught her how to swim and play the guitar. He wants to want to teach her everything he can, so one day she is preparing for anything she needs. He knows. that he not going to be around forever. That his time is going to come eventually, but he wants her to enjoy life the best way possible.

They practice dancing for a while. They laugh and enjoy each company. The day was great and happy, just like they were the only two people alive in this world. After the music stops an hour later. They sat back on the blanket, to eat their food. While they eat, Ellie asks him about thing people do on the old days. They stay there for a few hours until the sun starts to get down on the horizon. Joel and Ellie move back to the cliff and sit on the edge again to watch the sunset.

"Oh… Joel this is the best day ever… thank you!" Ellie says putting her head on his shoulder after giving him a little kiss on his cheek. They stay watching the sunset until Joel move a little to the

side, to try to take something out of his pocket.

"Well, the day is not over yet kiddo. I still have something more for you." Ellie turns her head and looks at him surprised. Joel takes out something cover with an old paper and gives it to her. "Here, happy Valentine's day!"

Ellie's eyes start to water. She can't believe that after all what happened, Joel still wanted to give her a gift. "Joel!... you wanted to give me a gift...?" Ellie eyes watering a little, while she holds the gift on her hands. "I don't think I deserve this, Joel… No after what happened..."

"I think you do… is not much, but I hope you like it."

"Ohhh… Joel, thank you." She looks at the gift, then at him. "But I don't even get anything?"

"Ellie you don't have to give me a gift." Joel moves one hand and put it on the side of Ellie's face. "You already give me the best gift that any man can get. You give me my life back. You open my heart and eyes when I was lost in this fucked world. You give me your love when I lost all hope and show me how to love again. And for that that I will be forever grateful."

When Joel finish, Ellie moves close to him and hug him. Tears were running out of her eyes, but she doesn't care. Be with Joel is the best thing that happens to her and shares love, is even better.

"Thank you, Joel… I love you, I love you so much… you're the best thing that happens to me."

"I love you too kiddo… and you are the best thing that happens to me too… now open your gift."

Ellie starts to unwrap the gift. When she finished, she opens her mouth and eyes wider. "Oh, Joel this is beautiful… where you find it?" Ellie was holding her gift in one hand; it was a golden necklace with a charm in form of a heart on it. It was shining like it was new. Ellie only saw a thing like that, in movies. jewelry like this were lost from this world a long time ago. But some people still have some of them.

"Let me!" Joel takes the necklace and opens the lock. He moves his hand and put the necklace around Ellie's neck and lock it. "There you go… it looks beautiful on you."

Ellie takes the heart charm on her hand and looks at it. "It is beautiful Joel, I will treasure this like it is you, real heart… thank you!"

"You're welcome kiddo… I'm glad that you like it." Ellie moves close to him and gives him another kiss, but this time was long and passionate. After a minute they move apart and snuggle together to continue watching the last phase of the sunset. After that end, and the night start to show, Ellie, look at him and smile. "There is one thing to do, to make this a perfect day."

"I already thought, that this was a perfect day." Say Joel smiling.

Ellie stands up and this time, it was her that offering Joel her hands. "Not quite yet… Now let's go inside that tent and let give this day a good end." Joel let out a laugh, but take Ellie hand and go up. He put his arm around her shoulder and Ellie put her around his waist. They start to walk toward the tent, but before they get there Ellie speaks again. "Joel!... I now that this is a little late, but you can you answer me a question?"

"Sure kiddo... What you need to know?" Asked Joel looking at her.

Ellie looks at his eyes and smile. "You want to be my valentine?"

**The End...**


End file.
